What Changed
by shadowlover88
Summary: Romantic story bout Letty and Mia. New Chapter now coming weekly. or at least that's my goal!... So Please Follow, Fav and enjoy! Thanks and Have a Great day!
1. Chapter 1

((I do not own Fast and the Furious))

by: shadowlover88

Chapter 1

What Changed

Letty:

The thunder started booming as I heard tired rolling over mud down the dirt driveway. Looking out the window to see if there was anybody in the vehicle that I knew, only to see my child hood friend Letty, as the car came to a stop i jumped up off the couch and ran over and got my blue umbrella out of the closet, but before I could get it out there was a knock on the door, Mia are you in there? The though came to mind if everything was ok since she was in such a hurry. "Yes im coming" I yelled really loudly that started a headache, from too much wine i consumed over the last hour. Opening the Door I see Mia, her hair was all soaked from the heavy rain that had fallen in a little amount of time. "Come in I'm sorry I did not get the door faster", after all I am a bit tipsy, saying to Mia with a slur face. "Whats the matter your pale Mia", a look came over Mia's face as she stood there shivering and puzzled, "Mia are you ok", I asked, as to make conversation since it was really silent in the room. Her eyes lit up with tears, and her legs gave way and down she was going, before she could hit the ground my arms had her, lowering her to the floor I asked her repeating "Mia! Mia! Whats Wrong!" Her eyes met mine once again and before i new it i had a soaked hand on the back of my neck and wet lips to mine. At first i figured it was the wine affecting me with tingles of excitement, but when I heard the word "Letty" come out of Mia's mouth I was stunned, "What was that?" i said looking at her in shock. as another puzzled look fell on Mia's face. In a hurry she stood up and ran out the door back into the rainy night.

Mia:

Stepping into the rain as i drove up to Letty's house i felt scared for what i was about to do, here is my childhood friend and yet i cant stand being away from her what does this mean? Thinking about Letty every minute since i pulled up has me feeling dizzy. What will i say to her. "Letty will slap me i am sure of it" these thoughts are racing through my head. Stepping out of the car i ran to the door knocked and waited, in the loudness that it was i hear Letty Yell through the door I'm Coming, Oh god she is going to freak out. Mia thought to myself as the rain started coming down harder and heavier. Mia was strong inside and out but when she heard the mention of Letty her knees weakened at the mention of her name. The door opened and Letty gazed at her with a smile. Mia noticed that she talked but could hear anything Letty was saying. dizziness came over Mia as she started feeling sick, walked in turned to Letty, that look in her eyes the pure love behind them Mia thought she had to be apart of. Mia noticed that Letty was still asking what to have look like was if she was ok. Letty standing there with what smelled like wine was filling the room. Maybe i should back out of this tonight cause she is drinking, Mia wondered. Feeling weak Mia felt her legs give way, as I fell, I felt arms wrapped around me and slowly lowering me to the floor, as Mia gazed up and locked tear felt eyes with Letty, My hand that was covering in rain grabbed her by the base of her neck and pulled her into me, a moment felt like along time from the moment my lips touched her's, Mia said in her mind as she wrapped her but a moment into a life time. Feeling my lips move i whispered Letty out loud instead of in my head. Letty's eyes look at mind as i seen that i had said it out loud, all i could do is run. Mia jumped to her feet, feeling like a fool. Was Letty to hate me now? Mia said in the car as she started it and took out of there like she was dodging bullets.

Morning came as Mia opened her eyes to what look like a face looking at her, as her eyes came into focus she seen that it was only Dom. Giving that Mia lives in Doms house and didn't come home till late last night he was concerned. "Good Morning Dom" Mia said smiling feeling refreshed from her long nights rest. Dom smiled and kissed her forehead and walked out the door to her room. Mia looked over on the night stand and see the clock that showed 8:00am flashing in blue. Its early, so why am i up, Mia wondered but without much more though got up and walked to the window with the interest of starting a project to take her mind of Letty. With a shower in mind to wake Mia up, she started her daily duty.

Letty:

The rain stopped and the sun was out as Letty rolled out of bed at 12:00pm. Shit if i had a job id be up already, Letty said in pain. What a headache,didnt think wine could be such a headache. With the thought of how wine affected Letty she got up walked to the closet she seen her uniform she wishes she was still in at the moment. Why I was on probation till further notice, was bullshit. All I did was help the suspect see her daughter and i get sat down. Letty said as she walked around her room thinking. Pausing to collect herself to think of what the day could be since she had time off, she walked to the bed and started making it. As she moved the pillow she felt a wet shirt, looking at it wondering how it got that way. Then in a moments notice she remember Mia! "She kissed me"But why? Letty didnt ponder long in it cause she has always wondered what it would be like to kiss Mia, But if only she was not to tipsy to remember. The scanner on the dresser was turned down, but Lenny could hear was sounded like cars racing on the scanner. Lenny walked over the it and turned it up, as she heard the voice that was close to her, "Mia" a voice that was so calming, standing there wondering why she was on the scanner as she listened the following was hear, "Hey Guys it Mia, get your Rides and head on over to Mia & Doms Garage for all your Car needs and sign up for pink slip races". "Letty?" in amazement picked the phone up with a call to one of her friends at the station. "Do you no where Mia & Doms Garage is located"? (Lilly:) "I'll send it to your phone" Letty ended the call, as the text came in. Grabbing her stuff she got her keys and headed out the door.

Letty Pulled up to the Shop looking at it she wondered where everybody had gone to. With the loud sound of racing cars she knew they was not far. In the distants Her eyes caught Mia. Mia had on blue jeans with a hole in the knee, white tank top, and white shoes. Her hair was half up half down and she was carrying a small box. In no time Letty found herself with the box in her hands, "Thanks I could of got it" Mia said smiling Lettys way. "Oh its fine i work out for a reason" letty smirked back. With a half cocked smile Mia looked her way with eyes of fire and asked "What would the Reason Be" Letty stoped and laughed. Mia and Letty walked around the back of the shop to a open world of people and cars everywhere. Just put it over there please Mia pointed over at a table beside a little back bike. Letty took a seat as Mia worked the Event. Relaxing Lettys phone rang, "Ya" Letty said with a quickness, "We need you back on the force there a case i need you to attend to that i know you would be perfect for, it involves cars and racing" Cheif said with a tone in his voice. "OK what are we dealing with here?" Letty looked around as the Chief talked on a minute then she stopped breathing when the Chief said Mia... Letty shook her head and said Im on it, then Hung up. Looking over a few people to see Mia she was standing there smiling at her with a come here look. Upset at the thought of her childhood friend that she had not seen in years in this much shit was like a slap to the face, ever more so since they kissed and still dont know what that was all about. Letty stood up with her drink in hand and walked over to Mia. "This was a good turn out", Letty whispered in Mia ear. "Its always like this every weekend, do you have a ride these days?" Mia looked around when replying. Seeming like she was looking for her ride out of the croud. "Im sorry Mia can i talk to you in the shop away from people" Letty grabbed Mia by the hand and walked to the Shop. Once inside Letty stopped and look at Mia with a look that was so deep, "Why did you kiss me the other night?" Letty said looking into Mia's eyes. "I" I-...Before Mia could even start to say what she was feeling Letty Pushed her up against the wall, looked at her leaned forward and there lips met. Mia gasped for air like someone had punched her in the stomic. Letty had a smile come across both there lips. Leaning back to look at Mia now the desire was what she thought it was Letty Felt for Mia, what changed over time or what changed in me. Letty didnt care what she was feeling was intoxicating. Mia felt weak, falling into Lettys Arms was the best thing that had happend to her that night when i first started talking to her again, Mia thought. Mia Reached up and moved the Hair out of Lettys face, "I want you" You have my heart, take it if you want it. Letty smiled and grabbed her hand pulled her in for another kiss, stepped back turned around, and walked away. Letty made it home that later that night to a voice mail on her home phone. "Letty we start the mission in 48hr so be ready" Chiefes voice ended as Letty got into bed. She layed there stairing at the wall wondering how she could cause any harm to Mia when she had feeling for her. The Question stayed in her mind till sleep fell over her eyes.

(More to come just got to get a game plan together in my head, if you like or dislike please tell me what could make it better. Thanks)


	2. Far Off

Chapter 2

Ready to go Letty slides her boots on, thinking of how this will go down scared her, she could not have no contact with Mia at all. Grabbing her bad she took for her under cover cop car, which is a high performance black street looking mustang. Driving in and out of lanes to get her exit, she slows to a stop at the light. A text come through on her phone, it was Mia! "What you up to today?" Letty sat there as the light changed from red to green. "I can't reply to this message and if i do ill be cause for knowing the objective" Letty put the phone down to not think of her message and took off from the light. Pulling into the place she was to stake out all day, she un loaded her things and set up. Letty put her sniper rifle together and relaxed till it was that evening. In the middle of a park Letty was on top of a mountain at a peak. Bout 200yds down was the goal site where they was to meet to run a car through that had drugs in the trunk, if Mia was not aware of it then she would have her chance to tell the court when time came. Mia had a nice long list of things that could put her in for 5+ years in prison. Letty lost in deep though of how she would do in prison made her stomic turn.

Letty came to mind when Mia was gassing up her Truck. Why didn't she reply already, Mia thought with a sad look on her face. I believe she is mad at me. Stepping up into her truck she turned her police scanner on to listen to see how the operation that evening would go. Heading to her shop to get some stuff she heard the radio come on and to Mia's ears should couldnt belive what she heard.

"Letty Letty Come Back" (Chief)

"Letty Here go ahead" (Letty)

"We need you on that trigger if something goes wrong" (Chief)

"I'm in place and ready" (Letty)

"Chief Promise me you will take it easy on Mia" (Letty)

"How do you know Mia" (Chief)

"I don't sir, just feel she is not involved with it that much" (Letty)

"You have my word she is not the one we really are after" (Chief)

"Thanks sir Locked and Loaded, Letty Out" (Letty)

The end of the call made Letty smiled, feeling so much better knowing that Mia may not get much time at all as long as she played it right on her part and didn't make a big deal more than what it was.

Mia on the other hand was scared, "how could she fall for someone who is after her, why didn't I know that Letty was a cop" Mia drove to the meet site, stepped out with binoculars looked around seen a shiny glow at a distance pulled the goggles up and see Letty laying prone with a rifle beside her. Stepped back put the goggles down and took her phone out. Text to Letty, "You almost had me, good-bye Letty" sliding the phone into her pocket she climbed into her truck and took out of there

Letty looked around and seen Mia taken for the mountains, she was unaware that she had seen her at her place on the cliff peak. Lettys Cover was blown. Jumping up Letty through her equipment into the back of her car and took to the hills for Mia. Tracking Mia was not hard giving the other night when Letty took off from the shop, she stuck a GPS tracking bug on the truck. Letty stopped at a dirt road and laughed, the road was all dirt and all wet. Letty thought to hide her car at the beginning of the road knowing if she tried to drive it would be stuck. Hiding the car from other ppl she headed with her gear through the woods. After 2mile hike up the mountain, Letty slowed her pace seeing through the trees a little log cabin with Mia's truck under a car port. Letty walked up to the truck grabbed the tracker and broke it. Shutting down all GPS signals to keep ppl from Mia. "what am i doing hiding Mia" Letty's mind was running but she didn't seem to mind. Walked to the Door and knocked. "Mia its Letty Let me in I want to talk to you i found you by a Tracker i had on your truck but broke it cause i want to know what going of from you first" Letty yelled through the door. Mia answered it with a 9mm aiming at Lettys chest, "What do you want Letty, why didn't you say you was a cop to me when i kissed you and then again, Who are you really"?" Mia screamed back at her with tear felt eyes. "Why are you running?" Letty asked with her eyes also filling with tears. "You had a rifle on me Letty why do you think I ran I don't want to die, and even more so by your hand" Mia said lowering the gun, All i wanted was to be close to you, if you can't tell Letty im in love with you. Mia said as she sat down on the couch. Letty walked over and stood in front of her, Why do you love me? Mia looked at her, "Cause I have always loved you since i was little you have always been interesting to me more than friends and since we stopped talking and you was with my brother I didn't no what to think. But now that your back around i figured i would take my chances and since you kissed me back i thought i am way in for it now that you really cared back." Letty got on her knees still facing her and pushed her hair out of her eyes, "I love you back Mia" Letty said Mia grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. as their lips parted Letty looked happy, slowly leaning forward to make contact to her lips she felt Mia's wet lips and slowly grazed on then. Still kissing Mia started standing up lips locked Letty stood to her feet to. Lips not parted yet walking over to the bed. Letty stopped and detached herself from Mia, Mia stood with her back to the bed as Letty took her eyes of Mia's to look at the buttons on Mia's shirt, fingers sliding up her stomic to each button, One by one they came apart. Mia's Hands was gliding over her upper body in saying I want you. Mia's shirt hit the floor wrapped in deep passionate kisses,, Letty gently pushed Mia to the bed. Mia arching for more with every touch, Letty could tell she could hold back. Kissing down her neck to her supple breasts biting and sucking on every inch of them, she moves more lower with every slide of her lips. Mia's left hand was in Lettys right and her right was in Lettys hair. Letty at the point of no return, found Mia's very being, the orbit to her core. Gliding her tongue faster and slower, Mia starts shaking, and trembling. Holding Lettys hair back and watching the very person she had dreamed of doing this to her, was in reach. With every part of Mia not going untouched. Lettys hands made its way up to Mia's mouth, Mia grabs it and bit down on the side of her thumb and palm. Letty got more intense with how she was working her over down yonder. Mia moaned aloud, sweat beads started rolling off her belly as she got closer and closer to reaching that intense high. Letty moved in for the kill, with their hang locked and eyes, Letty slowly made her want to the point where she was in the air, body rising and falling in a sweet motion. Mia took a deep breath in and held it, Her body tightened and loud shaky moan came out. Letty looked at her as she jerked at every touch and slowly breathed in and out. Mia fell into the Bed weakened by Letty's penetration. Mia went to move to Letty to reverse rolls but Letty stopped her. "I already had what i wanted" Mia looked at her with a smile on her face, her eyes had a sparkle. Letty couldnt help but want to be close to her, so she climbed on top of Mia and just wanted to kiss her all night if she could. Mia fell into he kisses all over again like she was ready for round 2. Letty pulled away after a few layed down and held her. As the night fell over them, and complete happiness they both fell asleep intertwined in each other.

(More to come just got to get a game plan together in my head, if you like or dislike please tell me what could make it better. Thanks)


	3. Point Blank

Chapter 3 Point Blank

"Letty, Letty" The voice on the scanner over on the dress, repeating over and over, Startled Mia out of sleep, Looking over at the tender body lying next to her, "How could this be happening" Mia thought to herself walking over to the blinds to look through, It was morning around 7;30 am by the look of the sun through the tree's. Mia walked over to Letty and shook her, to Mia's surprise Letty grabbed her arm and slammed her down on the bed beside her.

"What are you doing" Mia cried out" as Letty was now pinned on top of her. "Im so sorry Mia" Letty said letting go of her hands from above her head. "Being in the armed forces this long gets you edgy" Letty said running her fingers through her hair. Leaning over Letty slid off Mia. "Your scanner is going off with your name ringing through it like waves, There looking for you" Mia said as she handed her the hand-held scanner. Letty looked at it and frozen, then with in moments turned it off and took the Battery out. I know how to run from this, and never look back Letty said to Mia smiling. Mia walking back to the window to look through the blinds,

"Why should we run I am not the leader of this operation like they think", Mia said still looking through the window. The weather had turned to the good as the morning went on, leaving room to run if Mia chose to take that road.

Mia Walked to her bag on the floor and got out a little white book, Then handed it to Letty. Letty looked her in the eyes "Whats this" Mia's eyes met Lettys "It's the Hole Operation plans Dom made, I just was in charge of making people do there jobs" Mia tears running down her face said openly. "I did not know there it was how it was, Im sorry" Letty placing her hand in Mia's to reassure her that it's all going to be ok.'Do you want me to take you in if you feel your up for it, I can help you get of with a little community service. Letty said as she grabbed her Scanner.

"Letty Here" Letty Called over the scanner, Looking at Mia with Eyes full of Tears and her voice cracking. Lettys heart was falling with the look in Mia's eyes of fear and worry.

"Letty Where have you been" a voice came over the scanner in a angry tone, "We need to find Mia Plans changed Dom is in custody and told us everything, the DEA has gave him 5yrs at a max. prison and 80hr of community service after that,

We just need to find Mia cause she could be in danger the men who was partners with Dom are looking for her for payback" The man said back. Letty looked at Mia in relieve as well as concern for Dom. "I have Mia Just got her, she is with me we will meet when we get back around that area ill keep her safe" Letty said across the scanner.

"Alright Letty we are counting on you cause there's no harm to come of Mia she has done nothing wrong, just wrong place wrong time" The radio went quite.

Letty Grabbed Mia's bags and headed for the door motioning Mia to follow, walking towards the car Letty noticed a little light flashing red under the rear tire flap, Letty in a split second turned and pushed Mia to the ground.

"DOOM"

Glass, metal, and smoke-filled the air around them, fire rolling out of the vehicle, Mia looked up to see Lettys body laying there, what looked to be lifeless. Mia found her feet again running over to Letty on the ground 10yd from the vehicle on fire, "Letty" Letty" "Please dont do this to me" "I Love you now come back to me" as Mia trys to get Letty to come out of this deep funk, what seemed like death hold she was in, Mia did not notice a man with a gun walking towards her. As the man stopped taking out a Pistol and started slowly raising it up making eye contact with Mia. Just then Mia leaned over to press her body to Lettys covering her face with her hair she started crying.

"BANG"

To Be Continued...

(Please Follow, Favorite, Ill try my best to bring you more story soon, Its getting very good and there's a twist again soon, Thanks)


End file.
